Cold as Ice
by Immatureboys
Summary: Inspired by the game Mortal Kombat vs. DC universe game ending, This episode is a crossover with Sub zero and Scorpion from Mortal Kombat


Batman the brave and the bold

Inspired by the game Mortal Kombat vs. DC universe game ending,

That night in cold Gotham city as Batman watched over the city standing on the rooftops hearing resent police reports, "Local reports state that a drug smuggling operation is going on Gotham city warehouse docks," the police intercom said as Batman went to the docks.

"Come on, move it you mugs," the crime boos ordered the rest of the gangsters loading up the boxes to the pickup truck.

"What about the Batman," one of the men said.

"Well, we'll be ready for him," the crime boss said as he ordered his men at the door armed with Tommy guns.

"We hear someone coming," one of the armed men said.

"Is it the Batman," the another armed men asked?

"Could be, prepare to fire," the crime boss said.

A ,blue ninja wearing blue-garbed with a scar on his left eye a long black cape and Cryomancers arms, burst through the windows freezing all the armed gangsters lower bodies in ice while their upper bodies remain free.

"What the, where are you," the crime boss said smuggling in ice?

"I'm Sub Zero and your crimes will not remain unpunished," Sub Zero said disappearing into the night.

"Who's this Sub Zero," one of the trapped gangsters asked?

"Don't know, maybe that Mr. Freeze guy is taking on a new form," another trapped gangster asked.

"We got the building surrounded, there is no way out, come out with your hands up, we're coming in," Commissioner Gorden said ordering his men well armed.

"Looks like someone did our job sir," one of the deputy officers said.

"Yeah but who," Commissioner wondered?

"What's the situation commissioner," Batman said meeting Gorden on the rooftops.

"We received a reports that someone had already stopped a drug smuggling operation, but he did it using some kind of ice technique, suspects confirms Victor Freeze," Commissioner Gorden said giving Batman a chip of ice.

"I will check that out, if it really is Freeze then we need to be ready," Batman said taking the ice chip leaving.

"Yeah, good luck," Commissioner said.

"Computer, analyze the ice sample I received from Gorden to see if it has any connection to Mr. Freeze whatsoever," Batman said as he was in the Bat cave on the main computer.

"Analyzing no match," the computer said showing a negative sign.

"If this doesn't belong to Victor Freeze, then who does it belong to," Batman wondered?

"Many had witness the crime rate has been decreasing lately due to mysterious occurrence possibly leading up to a new vigilante but uses the same ice moves as Victor Freeze the rest is still unknown.

"I got to get to the bottom of this," Batman said as left the Bat cave to Arkham Asylum.

"I assure you Batman, our security is absolute, and Victor Freeze has been in his cell since day one of his capture," the warden told Batman.

"Who's that guy, shoot him," the crime boss shouted as he ordered his men.

"Your tools will not work on me," Sub Zero said freezing the gangsters.

"Who is this guy," one of the frozen gangsters asked?

"That is another evil stopped, this world is corrupted with violence," Sub Zero said looking down at the gangsters getting arrested.

"This is as far as you go," Batman said punching Sub Zero but Sub Zero has freeze his hand.

"What the," Batman said looking at his frozen hand.

"The authorities of this world will handle you," Sub Zero said walking away.

Batman then punched the ground making the ice on his hand shatter in pieces, "All right wise, what are is your purpose here," Batman asked?

"To stop the evil coming in this world, off course," Sub Zero said turning his back.

"Evil," what do you mean," Batman asked?

"I fight for the good of the realm," Sub Zero said.

"So you're the one that was mention in the news stopping the criminals, just who are you," Batman said?

"I am Sub Zero of the Lin Kuei and I assume you're the one called Batman," Sub Zero said.

"Yeah, I am, but what is this evil your talking about," Batman asked?

"An assassin from the Shirai Ryu clan, I sensed his presence, I was investigated the situation," Sub Zero said.

"Whatever the situation is, we can work together," Batman said.

"How do I know I can trust you," Sub Zero asked?

"You can keep in touch with me with this, I'll help however why I can," Batman said giving Sub Zero a commute cater then vanishing.

"This Batman is very mysterious," Sub Zero said.

Later on that night, a portal was opened in the middle of Gotham city as ,a ninja wearing yellow-garbed same as Sub Zero but with an evil aura, "I have arrived, and soon I will resurrect my clan and bring destruction upon this place against my hated enemy Sub Zero," Scorpion said vanishing.

"Computer give me an analyzes on resent activity," Batman ordered the computer.

"Scanning mysterious visitor," Computer said showing image of Scorpion with undead ninja by his side.

"Could this be a alien life form," Batman wondered?

"Ah, the graveyard, I can resurrect more victims to add to my clan, rise my minions" Scorpion said using his power to bring back the dead.

"Scorpion, I should have known you'd be here," Sub Zero said appearing in front of Scorpion.

"Sub Zero, it's been a while since you left the Lin Kuei, you changed," Scorpion said.

"I'm not like my brother," Sub Zero said.

"Well even if you're not with the Lin Kuei anymore, you are still my hated enemy, destroy him," Scorpion ordered his undead clan being and bringing more zombies.

"You're going to pay for what you done to my clan long ago," Sub Zero said charging at Scorpion.

"We shall see," Scorpion said.

Just then, a few smoke bombs dropped on the ground as Batman knocked out some of the zombies from Scorpion clan. "It's over," Batman said showing up.

"You have interfere with my affairs, and now you shall suffer my wrath mortal, Get Over Here," Scorpion said using his spear rope to get Batman but was dodged!

"You'll half to do better than that," Batman said.

"Who are you mortal," Scorpion asked?

"I'm Batman," Batman said tossing a batarang at Scorpion.

"You're here, but how," Sub Zero asked.

"That device I gave you was used for tracking your location, by the way you know this guy," Batman asked?

"He is Scorpion, a rival from my clan bent on revenge for his fallen clan long ago, but now he's a spawned revenant," Sub Zero said.

"You are allied with another ninja, it matters not, for I will destroy you all," Scorpion said.

As Batman and Sub Zero were ready to fight off Scorpion undead ninjas, "We can't take them all at once," Batman said.

"Maybe not, but like this we can," Sub Zero said freezing the zombies.

Batman thru exploding batarang at the zombies causing them to burst on impact.

"Scorpion," Sub Zero shouted launching a jump kick at Scorpion, but Scorpion had evaded it by teleporting.

"Too slow Sub Zero," Scorpion said upper cutting Sub Zero.

Batman punched Scorpion from behind, "Perhaps you're the one who is slow Scorpion," Batman said.

"You will pay for that with your life mortal," Scorpion said!

"Come on," Batman said taunting Scorpion.

"Be careful Batman, Scorpion is a formidable opponent," Sub Zero struggling in the undead zombies gasp.

"You have robbed me of my revenge , and now I'm going to make you pay," Scorpion said.

"Revenge blackens the soul, that's what Alfred told me," Batman said.

"Save you speeches for your grave, Get Over Here," Scorpion said using his spear rope as Batman deflected it with his batarang.

"Your rain over terror is over Scorpion," Sub Zero said breaking from the zombies gasp and casting an ice ball on Scorpion.

"The same trick will not work twice," Scorpion said evading the attack.

"It's time you go back to Out world," Sub Zero said.

"Never," Scorpion shouted as made fire come out from the ground.

"You might want to cover your eyes for this one," Batman said as he used a flash bomb Scorpion then did a high jump kick on him as Sub Zero made Scorpion trip on a block of ice created by him.

"I will not be defeated so easy," Scorpion said getting up.

"It's over," Batman said in unison punching Scorpion.

"It's time," Sub Zero said as Batman sent throwing Scorpion in a portal appearing out of nowhere.

"This isn't over Sub Zero, your clan will not tolerate desertion," Scorpion said falling thru the portal.

"Where did he go," Batman asked?

"No one knows for certain, but I have a feeling he will strike again." Sub Zero said.

"It would seem like all the dead warriors have vanished," Batman said.

"Yes, when Scorpion disappears so will his warriors," Sub Zero said.

"By the way, what did he mean by desertion from the Lin Kuei clan," Batman asked?

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself about, whatever the situation is in my clan, I have no intention of going back," Sub Zero said.

"And if they don't accept no for an answer," Batman asked?

"Then I will fight them off until my last breath," Sub Zero said.

"You can also count on my help with that device I gave you," Batman said offering a handshake.

"You are a worthy adversary Batman and honored one at best," Sub Zero said accepting his handshake.

That night Sub Zero was standing on a statue looking down at the snowing city waving his cape, "Soon I too will be recognize for my actions as well as you dark knight," Sub Zero said looking at Batman driving the Batmobie as he gave Sub Zero a thumbs up.

Sorry every one, I know it's been a while since I created any Fan fiction stories of this year, my schedule has been kind of tight lately, but just so you know, there coming, so thank for your patients.


End file.
